<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning by Paige242</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763669">Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige242/pseuds/Paige242'>Paige242</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Superman &amp; Lois (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Early Mornings, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Kryptonians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige242/pseuds/Paige242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan can’t sleep and has an unexpected early-morning revelation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jordan Kent &amp; Clark Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can’t stop! Hope you enjoy this :) Let me know what you think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 5:05 am and Jordan Kent was wide awake. </p><p>Sleep had never really been much of a problem for him before. Like most teenagers, he had begun to sleep pretty late in recent years (much to the annoyance of his mother). But recently, in the last two weeks or so, he had found himself awake and alert at the crack of dawn. That was pretty unusual and, to make it even weirder, he’d found that he hadn’t suffered from the least bit of fatigue. Even if he stayed up late playing video games and awoke before the sun, he’d been feeling absolutely fine and well-rested. </p><p>It didn’t make much sense. Surely he needed more than three hours rest. But then again, his life had been full of surprises in the last few weeks. His sudden lack of sleep hadn’t really been at the top of his mind (the whole “your dad is actually Superman and you have powers” thing had kinda taken centre stage). </p><p>Maybe all of the big revelations had something to do with it. He did lie in bed thinking about it a lot. Of course he did. Strangely, though, after the initial shock had passed he hadn’t felt particularly upset or unsettled by his new truth. Quite the contrary, actually. He was angry about all of the lies but finding out that he wasn’t normal had actually come as a relief. </p><p>He’d always felt out of place. </p><p>Weird. </p><p>A bit...alien. </p><p>It still pissed him off that his parents hadn’t told him the truth earlier, especially since he had clearly been struggling. That aside, it felt good to finally know that what he had been feeling was totally justified. This was uncharted territory, but it seemed as if the haze he’d always felt had lifted the second he first used his powers. It was as if his true self had finally been set free and something inside of him had settled. </p><p>It had been weeks since he had felt an uncontrollable surge of unregulated emotion. Instead, he felt balance. </p><p>For the first time in his life. </p><p>He hadn’t told anyone, not even Jon, but he had even stopped taking his pills. Yeah, he knew it was generally considered a terrible idea to self-prescribe medication. But with this new information Jordan had reasoned that there wasn’t another option. He couldn’t tell his therapists that he had discovered he was half-Kryptonian and that using his superpowers seemed to provide the relief and regulation that his medication once had. He doubted that the Harvard Medical Journal had any studies on the best course of mental health treatment for teenage alien hybrids. </p><p>This seemed to be working for him and he was going to roll with it for as long as he could. </p><p>Jordan heard the distant crow of a rooster from some neighbouring farm and let out a quiet groan. He had been staying in bed most mornings, messing around on his phone until he either got too hungry or too bored to stay upstairs. But today, his stomach was already rumbling and he knew that he’d be miserable if he stayed here pretending to sleep to a decent hour. So, instead, he put his feet on the floor and began the quiet trek downstairs, hoping that the creaking of the old floorboards didn’t wake up anyone else in the house. </p><p>It would be nice to have the place to himself for a bit, even if he couldn’t make much noise. </p><p>His hopes for a reclusive morning, however, were quickly dashed. As he rounded the corner into the kitchen he was surprised to see his dad sitting at the table, reading a newspaper in the dim light of the rising sun. </p><p>The man looked up and smiled as he walked in. Despite his disappointment, Jordan managed to fight back a scowl. Things with his dad had slowly started to get a bit better since they had moved out here and he didn’t want to start the day with an argument. </p><p>“Good morning!” His dad said warmly as he slid a plate of banana bread in his son’s direction. </p><p>Somewhat reluctant but feeling as if he had no choice, Jordan took a seat. </p><p>“You’re up early,” he noted flatly as he reached out for a piece of the loaf. It was delicious- he instantly recognized his grandmothers famous recipe. It seemed like his dad had managed to somehow throw it together even earlier that morning.   </p><p>His dad simply grinned. “I don’t need a lot of sleep,” he noted with a casual shrug, “and there was a bridge collapse in Nebraska earlier this morning, I just got back from that.” </p><p>It was weird to think about all of the secret adventures the man must have had over the years. Jordan had always seen him as a workaholic, buying his mother’s lies about his dad staying late at the office or being delayed in his pursuit of a story. All the while his dad had been saving people’s lives on a daily basis. Who knew how many people he had saved while Jordan slept soundly in his bed, completely unaware. </p><p>He’d spent a bit of time googling old Superman exploits recently, trying to piece it all together. Apparently, that time his dad had missed their eighth birthday party he had saved an entire Japanese fishing village from a monsoon. Jordan’s only memory of that day was seeing his dad stumble through the door, head hung sheepishly, long after all the party goers had gone home. He’d been so upset back then and, while knowing the truth didn’t erase the hurt he had felt on so many occasions, he did feel more empathy than he had before. </p><p>That was something, at least. </p><p>“Why are you awake at this hour?” His dad asked, clearly curious about his early appearance. He was probably used to being the only one up. </p><p>Jordan tried to shrug as nonchalantly as possible, not wanting to make a big deal of it. </p><p>“Haven’t been sleeping much,” he replied simply. </p><p>To his surprise, his father’s eyes seemed to light up with excitement at his remark. </p><p>“Really?” The man asked, putting down his paper and leaning forward in his chair, his eyes studying his son’s face “when did this start happening?” </p><p>Jordan shifted uncomfortably. It was becoming clear that this whole situation wasn’t as mundane as he thought. He was pretty sure he knew where it was going. “I dunno...pretty much since we got here, I guess,” there was a short pause, “maybe I can’t sleep well without the sounds of the city. There aren’t enough bar fights or sirens out here, it’s weird.” </p><p>He tried to crack a joke but his father did not acknowledge it. Apparently, Clark’s thoughts were elsewhere. </p><p>“Interesting,” he muttered, tapping his hand on the table for a moment. “And you don’t feel tired?” </p><p>Jordan felt a slight frown tug at his mouth. Yes, he definitely knew where this was going. “No,” he confessed with a long sigh, “I feel fine. Great, even.” </p><p>His dad nodded, indicating his understanding. “Jordan, I don’t think you need much sleep anymore,” he paused, unable to hold back a small smile, “like me.” </p><p>Jordan felt an uncomfortable twinge in his chest. It was fast becoming a familiar feeling for him. It seemed to happen every time they had these conversations. His heart was beating faster in his chest now. </p><p>“Kryptonians don’t sleep?” He asked, raising a surprised brow. He didn’t really feel like talking about it this early in the morning but it was pretty clear that it was vital information. He needed to know as much as possible about his unique situation. </p><p>Clark laughed. “We do need sleep, Jordan,” he replied. Jordan did not miss his casual use of the word ‘we.’ He was referring to both of them right now. In his eyes, apparently, he and his son were now the same. </p><p>The thought somehow made him both happy and unsettled at the same time. </p><p>“But we don’t need much,” the man added knowledgeably. “Earth’s yellow sun is the true source of our energy on this planet. Sleeping is nice, and we need a bit, but an hour or so is usually enough for me. Absorbing the sunlight is far more important for us.” </p><p>Jordan opened his mouth for a moment before simply nodding. Part of him wanted to reply that he was half-human and that maybe it didn’t apply to him. But all evidence seemed to point to the contrary. He’d been waking up refreshed on only a few hours sleep and he had been unable to deny the peaceful strength he felt whenever he allowed himself to revel in the light of the sun. </p><p>He’d been avoiding the outdoors for years. Hiding in his room as much as possible, playing games and working on his art. It had seemed safer in there. More secure. </p><p>But now he wondered if his actions had simply delayed the inevitable. Ever since that day in the barn, he’d found himself craving the sun. And he felt revitalized every time he stepped back into it. </p><p>“I’ve only been sleeping for about three hours a night,” he finally confessed, looking up towards his father. The man was still smiling calmly. In the past, that probably would have annoyed him. But right now the man’s calm confidence actually offered some reassurance. </p><p>This was normal. </p><p>For them. </p><p>His dad reached out and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before quietly standing up from his chair and glancing towards the front room. </p><p>“Well, we might as well make use of all this extra time, huh?” He remarked, the twinkle of excitement still apparent in his gaze. “I found some old milk jugs in the barn. I was thinking we could use them for a bit of target practice, if you’re feeling game.”</p><p>For a moment, Jordan furrowed his brow in confusion. He knew small town life was pretty different than what he was used to but, as far as he knew, his grandmother had still been anti-gun. Were there really some firearms laying around the farm? </p><p>Before he could question it however, his dad took off his glasses and placed them on the table. Everything clicked into place. </p><p>“Oh...right,” he stuttered, feeling a bit silly for assuming his dad meant something much more normal. </p><p>No, he wasn’t going to show him how to fire a gun. He was going to show him how to control the deadly alien laser beams he could shoot from his eyes. </p><p>In truth, Jordan wanted to say no. Even though he wasn’t tired he would have preferred to retire back to the sanctuary of his room now that he had a bit of food in his belly. </p><p>But, perhaps surprisingly, something about the hopeful look on his dad’s face made him buckle. Despite their rocky past, the man was still his father (there was certainly no doubt about that nowadays). And, even though it made him feel weak to admit it, the little boy inside of him still wanted to make his dad proud. </p><p>He’d never excelled at things like Jonathan had. He wasn’t a stellar athlete with a ton of friends and a ton of trophies. But maybe he had finally found his thing, as weird as that was. </p><p>This was finally something they could do. </p><p>Together. </p><p>“Sure dad,” he conceded, standing up from his spot. “I never thought I’d be spending my Sunday mornings melting milk jugs with my eyes...but hey, why the hell not.” </p><p>His dad laughed and Jordan could already see that he was radiating with pride. It probably meant a lot to the man, knowing that he could share something like this with him. </p><p>Knowing that he was no longer alone. </p><p>He watched as his dad happily began to make his way towards the front door.</p><p>“It’ll be fun, trust me.”</p><p>And for the first time in a long time, Jordan did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>